United States
The United States of America is a country located in North America. It is a significant world and cultural power. History Prior to 1776, the United States was a colony of Great Britain. Not much is known of what occurred during this period, although Natty Bumppo, an American hunter, was a member of the League during the 1700s. Following the American Civil War, John Carter, a Confederate Soldier, was astrally transported to Mars, where he became a leader amongst the Red Martians and married Dejah Thoris. By 1920, the US was a rapidly growing power, with various individuals such as the ruthless press magnate Charles Foster Kane, the inventors Frank Reade Jr., Jack Wright and Tom Swyfte, and the famed socialite Jay Gatsby dominating the scene of that period. Following the Second World War, communist President Mike Thingmaker led the Union, changing the national flag into a red-white-red standard, and enforcing purges on Capitol Hill; the US was also allied with the United Kingdom's totalitarian regime of Big Brother during this period. By the 1960s, things had rapidly changed--the US was led by its youngest president in decades, a hippie by the name of Max Foster who enforced concentration camps for those older than 30, where the inmates were forced to drink LSD. By the 1970s up to the 1990s, various darker incidents occurred within the US--the activities of a detective unit in Baltimore, as well as the infestation of Salem's Lot and the Twin Peaks murders. By 2009, the President of the US was David Palmer, an African-American politician who had succeeded former President Josiah Bartlett to lead the Union. Notable Locations Pacific Northwest *Rootabaga Country - A strange and bizarre country region somewhere between the borders of Washington State and Canada inhabited by corn fairies, talking animals, and other strange creatures. There are farming communities and train lines that run through it; the largest settlement is the Village of Liver-and-Onions. *Chisholm Prison - A near escape-proof penitentiary in Washington till Augustus Van Dusen (the "Thinking Machine") proved it flawed. **This appears to be a mistake made on Alan Moore's part since Jacques Futrelle's Thinking Machine series is affirmed to take place in Boston, Massachusets. *Twin Peaks - A small, eerie logging town in northeastern Washington State with many Native American legends surrounding it. Notable locations include the titular peaks of White Tail Peak and Blue Pine Mountain, the Deep Deep Woods were sentient dolls were said to reside, and the sinister Glastonbury Grove. *Cricket Creek - A town in Oregon known for its frequent sightings of a living stegosaurus. *Mahagonny - A coastal city known for its many bordellos for weary travelers. Pacific Southwest *France-Ville - A spectacular, well-managed city in northern California founded by the Victorian scientist, Sarrasin. *No. 5 Thallo Street, Pacific Grove - The home to the scientist and inventor, Tyco M. Bass, known for his aid in interplanetary explorations to the undetectable fungus satellite known as "Basidium-X". *Western American Explorer's Club - A social gathering in San Fransisco popular with famous explorers, including Professor William Waterman Sherman who was involved in an overseas incident involving twenty-one balloons in 1883. *IDEATH - An old settlement down in rural California famed for its watermelons and hardened sugar which is used to make trout-hatcheries, cabins, sculptures or indeed almost anything one might require. Close by is a vast spread of rusted, obsolete machinery from the 19th century known locally as the “Forgotten Works”. *Don Diego de la Vega’s Villa - Home of the legendary masked hero of Mexico, Zorro, and his subsequent successors. *Brobdingnag - The famous peninsula once inhabited by giants visited by Lemuel Gulliver in the 17th century. It is believed by some to be the birthplace of the legendary lumberjack, Paul Bunyan, and his blue ox. *Autry Ranch - A farmstead in New Mexico home to the famous gunfighter and balladeer, Gene Autry. *Murania - A subterranean empire located beneath Autry Ranch, believed to be an underground outpost of Atvatabar (which runs from Canada to Equador), Etidorhpa’s Country and the Inca Tunnel which are both connected to the Mammoth Cave systems in Kentucky. Great Plains *Red Gap - Home of the displaced English butler Marmaduke Ruggles in Montanna. John Reid, the famous Lone Ranger, was reported to have visited on occasions before retiring. **The placement appears to be inaccurate as Red Gap's location is stated to be in Eastern Washington. *Apodidraskiana - A forgotten county in North Dakota known for its criminal haven of Dotandcarryone. *Lake LaMetrie - A pool in the mountains of Wyoming, home to a vast array of prehistoric life and a talking elasmosaurus, a plesiosaur which the sickly boy, Edward Framingham, had his brain transplanted into. *Rampart Junction - A forboding rural town in Iowa that hardly anyone has dared considered investigating. *Gale Farm - A former farmstead in Kansas where a reported disturbance in spacetime led a young girl by the name of Dorothy to the distant fairyland of Oz. *Smallville - A rural farming community in Kansas where a Kryptonian rocket containing a superpowered infant supposedly crashlanded. *Oklahoma - A state known for motivating men to dance and sing, as well as its infamous traveling Nature Theater which requests its performers to appear either as angels and demons depending on their gender. *Cactusville - A town in Texas controlled by the British government, home to the cowboys Desperate Dan and the Masked Raider. Southeast *Drexara - A desert wilderness west of the Appalachians, home to a fierce nomadic cannibal tribe known as the Routintons who view humanity as the prize game to hunt. *Dogpatch - A secluded Appalachian settlement inhabited by hillbillies and beautiful women that was once visited by Silver John. Nearby locations include the Valley of the Schmoo, a place where the locals never go hungry thanks to a particularly fertile creature. *Yoknapatawpha County - An atmospheric region in Louisiana and Missouri. *Great Cypress Swamp - A forested marsh near Gainesville, Florida, where Ponce de Leon's reported Fountain of Eternal Youth is said to be beneath. It is also the location of a local ancient graveyard believed by Randolph Carter to contain a series of passageways leading directly to the Underworld. *Xanadu - The bleak estate owned by the media tycoon Charles Foster Kane. *Okeefenokee Swamp - A bayou on the Georgia/Florida border, home to Pogo Possum and other sapient talking animals. *Readestown - A small town in South Carolina built around the industrial manufacturing plants of Reade Iron Works, founded by Frank Reade and his family. *Wrightstown - An industrial town in North Carolina, named after its famed boy inventer, Jack Wright. **In Luis Senarens' original book series, Wrightstown is stated to be an hour's train ride north of New York City. It's likely Alan Moore moved the location to North Carolina as a reference to the Wright Brothers' first airplane flight. *Bayport - A port near Barmet Bay, a horseshoe-shaped inlet three miles from the Atlantic Ocean; the headquarters of the Hardy boys and Chet Morton. *Mayberry - A quaint, moralistic community in North Carolina, notably the hometown of the local Sherriff, Andy Taylor, and his bumbling deputy, Barney Fife. *House of Leaves - A seemingly normal house near Fairview, Virgina, that seems to stretch on endlessly in an ever-increasing expanse of rooms, hallways, and staircases. Various authors such as Musgrave, Kennaston, and Townsend have reported recovering a journal detailing a lost hunting party of pilgrim settlers encountering this phenomenon. Washington DC *Arnheim - A lovely estate in Maryland built by a man named Ellison known for its lush gardens. *House of Usher - A dismal haunted house built in a swampy lake region in Baltimore. Strange lights and sounds emanate from the place and the house itself may possibly be sentient, having mysteriously re-emerged out of the tarn it had once sunk into. North Atlantic *Mettingen - The ruins of a miserable estate near Philadelphia belonging to the family of Mr. Mettingen of Saxony who studied puritan ceremonies in a local temple until his explosive death. *Gone-Away Lake - A swamp near Creston, filled with dilapidated summer houses. *New York City - A densely populated metropolis known for its unusual phenomenon of portals leading to otherworldly realms; one of which is the basement of a restaurant which leads to a two-dimensional plane of existence known as Flatland. **This appears to be an oversight since the restaurant basement described in Edwin A. Abbot's book is actually located in London. *Sleepy Hollow - A creepy glen near Greensburgh, New York, along the Hudson River known for its many ghostly apparitions, particularly the phantom known as the Headless Horseman. *Island of the Fay - A river island in the Catskills that might be inhabited by faeries. *Palenville - A Dutch settlement in the Catskill Mountains, home to the lethargic Rip Van Winkle who slept through the War of Independence. *Hadleyburg - A nearby modest town once known for its decency and incorruptibility until its humiliation at the hands of a mysterious stranger. *Roadtown - A city within one long continuous cement building that runs for several hundred miles, over the hills of New York. There is a subway running below it. *Bean Farm - A place in rural upstate Centerboro reportedly known for its talking, sapient farm animals; one of whom is a pig named Freddy. *Stepford - A town in Connecticut known for its attractive housewives that are actually mechanical androids. New England *Eastwick - A scenic town in Rhode Island inhabited by witches. *Walden Street - The location of a house in Concord, Massachusets, hoarding seemingly-ordinary enchanted items. *Whiton House - A house on South Shore, home to a talking toad-like creature known as the 'natterjack'. *Hill House - A large foreboding mansion in rural Hillsdale, Massachusets, built by Hugh Crain that has a history of tragic deaths and paranormal occurrences encompassing its foundation. *Beaulieu - A fortified town built near the Miskatonic River. *Arkham - An eerie picturesque city in Massachusets, home to Randolph Carter and its vast collection of paranormal and supernatural research. Notable locations include the Miskatonic University and the allegedly cursed Witch House. *Dunwich - A small, lonely, decrepit town inhabited by poor, inbred, uneducated, and very superstitious folk located in the Miskatonic River Valley in north central Massachusetts. *Aylesbury Pike - An abandoned ruin between Dunwich and Arkham deemed to be a dimensional gateway to the Dreamworld town of Ulthar. *Mulberry Street - A street in Springfield, Massachusets, where many strange creatures were reportedly sighted, most reputably a talking cat wearing a hat. *Innsmouth - A decaying port town inhabited by hideous-looking townsfolk and haunted by the fishlike Deep Ones. *Belasco House - A haunted mansion in Maine with a profane past that corrupts any who enter its walls before bringing about their destruction, both mental and physical. *Jerusalem's Lot - A town in Cumberland County, Maine, known for its various reports of vampires and a supernatural history involving witchcraft and immoral sexual practices. Also known as 'Salem's Lot'. Unspecified *Riverdale - The residence of Archie Andrews and his close friends. *Central City - Home to many American superheroes such as the Flash, the Fantastic Four, and the Spirit. *Gotham - Home to the Batman and the Crimson Avenger. Notable locations include Wayne Manor and Arkham Asylum, which may or may not have connections with Arkham, Massachusetts. Unconfirmed These locations are not seen or mentioned in any LoEG media, but considering the source material used for the comics it can be assumed they exist in the LoEG-universe as well: *Beldingsville - A pessimistic town in Vermont, home to Pollyanna Whittier. *Castle Rock - A town in Maine known for its supernatural events. *Centro - A small city near Tacoma, Washington, and an active volcano. *Chamberlain - A devastated ghost town in Maine, ravaged by a telekinetic's fit. *Deltos/Voltor - A subterranean nation of Dr. Bertoff beneath Centro, Washington, which neighbors Voltor, the rival kingdom of the Green Sorceress. *Derry - Another settlement in Maine haunted by supernatural threats. *Fawcett City - Home of the famous orphan Billy Batson and the Marvel Family. *Greendale - A community juxtaposing Riverdale on the opposite side of Sweetwater River. *Hawkins - A small suburban town in Indiana built over a portal to a nightmarish parallel dimension known as the "Upside-Down". *Kingsport - A destitute fishing town located southeast of Arkham, possibly where Marblehead, Massachusetts is located. *Mammoth City - The base of operations for the superhero Plastic Man. *Metropolis - A large city similar to New York which Superman is known to protect. *Midvale - A town near Riverdale, home to the famous band Josie and the Pussycats. *Riverboro - A small farming town in Maine where Sunnybrook Farm is located. *Santa Mira - A town in California that has experienced many different things, including an invasion of some alien spores that impersonated the human bodies they snatched. *Springfield - A small city in Oregon known for its brand of Duff Beer. *St. Petersburg - A town in Missouri, home to Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. *Star City - The home base of the Green Arrow. *West Egg - A town on Long Island, home to the millionaire Jay Gatsby. *Whipstaff Manor - A mansion in Friendship, Maine, haunted by the ghosts of Casper Mcfadden and his mischievous uncles. Category:Countries